Unheard Cries::
by Curingangelx3
Summary: I tried to smile,knowing that will give you courage to go on,but in reality I was slowly breaking down.Piece by piece my heart started to shatter,my chest was nearly bursting from unshed tears.Don’t leave.I wanted to tell you.Aishteru Atemuchananzuxatem


Curingangelx3 (**Authors note AND YOU MUST READ ALL**): Hey, I'm back with a whole new fanfic! I really have to work on my other ones but this one is going to be a one-shot with a sequel. It's kind of a song-fic too. Anyway this fic: Unheard cries and my fanfic: As seasons change (sounds familiar?) is going to be a challenge fic with my friend: Healing spirit.

Healing spirit and I were going to make this fic together but we decided to make this a challenge fic. The title "As seasons change" was originally my idea so it is not plagiarism. In fact she changed her title so that my idea will be in my fic. The fic will be in the same concept yet totally different. There might be several lines that are the same, but hopefully it wont make the fics to similar from each other; just a hint, I hope. This is my prologue and I would like you to point out anything. Also grade me from 1-10, 10 being the highest and one being really bad.

On with the songfic! (Song: suteki da ne)

Warning: It's a little bit of a spoiler, but I changed it a little since it's my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh and even though this is a challenge fic I'll give credit to Healing spirit for helping me out with some small details I didn't know about.

* * *

**Unheard Cries**

_By: Curingangelx3_

"_I tried to smile, knowing that will give you courage to go on, but in reality I was slowly breaking down. Piece by piece my heart started to shatter, my chest was nearly bursting from unshed tears...Don't leave...I wanted to tell you...Aishteru Atemu-chan...Aishteru...don't leave me alone..."_

The moonlight gleamed through the stained glass windows, while my feet uncertainly carried me down the long lit up corridor. The soft rocking of the ship was soothing and calming, but all my thoughts were focused on him. My heart was pounding painfully inside of me, as I lifted my hand to knock on the door that separated me from him.

_Knock, Knock! _

I heart the gentle ruffling of cards and Yugi's soft steps to the door. He opened it up to a crack, inviting me to come in.

'"Anzu? Do you need something?"

He sat back down on the small couch and resumed to organizing his deck.

"Hey, um Yugi? Are you sure that you want to do this?"

He gave me a look that subsided when he saw my serious face. He stared down at his hands, which now lay on top of his cards.

"Yes," he said finally after a long pause, "The spirit wants to rest in peace and in order to do so, someone must defeat him."

He turned his head at me; I was awed by the determination in his innocent eyes.

"And that person is you, right?" I asked.

"Yes and so, I must do what I can do to help. Besides, I'm his friend, isn't that what friends do?"

That comment struck me right into me like a sword jus slicing through me. Of course I wanted him to be happy and rest in peace, but I didn't want him to leave so soon. It's too soon. It's just too soon...

"Anzu?"

I flashed into reality, "I'm sorry, I-"

I fumbled for an answer while his face searched my eyes for any clues.

"I- I'm really sorry. I just...good luck!"

Quickly, I turned and started towards the door.

"Wait!"

I stopped.

"You want to see Atemu, right?"

I glanced back over my shoulder, not knowing what to say.

"I have to go..."

Without saying another word, I rushed out of the room, closing the door behind me. I panted slightly as I leaned against the closed door; my legs gave out as I sank slowly to the floor. A single tear slipped out of my eyes and onto the floor, soon another fell after that. I clutched my legs tightly and buried my head in them, while I rubbed my eyes, wiping the tears away. I was just tired that was all, and I wasn't crying...I wasn't crying at all. But I already knew that I was just denying the truth, he was emotionally already gone from me.

Why doesn't he love me? No matter what, my heart will always belong to him. No one can ever take his place. Why is he abandoning me then? Is Teana that important to him? I'm just a mindless cheerleader who encourages her friend from the sidelines. He doesn't even notice me and he doesn't even think of me more than just a friend…Why can't he just stay here with me?

But I knew, deep inside that...this is not his home...I know that he has his own home, with his true origin. But, I'll never let him go...for in my heart, lies the loyalty that I hold for him. And like our friendship, this love will never die...

Once he steps through to the gateway to the afterlife, he will never return and I will never see him again. He won't stay, he has no reason to. After tomorrow, he'll be gone and these words will always echo through my head causing my pain; I'll never see him again.

_The wind,_

_Like a heart that swam in the accumulated words_

_The clouds,_

_A voice that was shot into the holding future..._

The radiant sun, how brightly it shines on this somber-like day. My eyes were cerise-red, after the entire night of weeping in my soaked pillow.

Joey turned to me and asked, "Anzu? Are you okay?"

I tried to cheer up my spirits and put on a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied with a fake smile.

When he seemed satisfied, we waited for Yugi to come out. I looked at the vast desert sands to a gigantic pyramid near by. A sudden slam caused us to look up at the door and Yugi stepped out. No, not Yugi; it was Atemu. He looked cheerful, but I didn't smile back at him. As I gazed upon his face, I wondered if he knew, or should I tell him...

_The moon,_

_A shaking heart is an unsteady mirror_

_The stars_

_Gentle tears in an overflowing stream..._

I need him, I need him with me. Is he blinded to my love?

We stood in a respectful silence as Yugi stood in front of the stone of Hades. To our surprise, when he had put all seven millennium items into it, his shadow was split into two. He was formed next to Yugi, in his own body.

"Yugi, are you ready?" he asked his partner.

"Ready when you are," Yugi shouted against the rushing wind.

So this was it, their last battle. Secretly, I hoped with all my heart that Yugi would be defeated so that he can't go back, but he has to…it would only be my guilt in the end if he didn't go back…love is not selfish….its fate that I should not interfere with. Whatever happens that's how it is always meant to be.

Still...I can't bear to see him go...

_Isn't it beautiful_

_To walk together in each other's hands_

_I do so want to go,_

_To your city, your house, into your arms..._

Yugi was shaking, shaking with a fear at the feet of Obelisk. Don't lose faith Yugi...be strong...I tried to console myself from the Nile of tears that were threatening to stream down on to me. Atemu, he looked upset...uncertain...was he afraid to leave us?

_That heart,_

_Held within your body, in those confusing nights_

_I dream..._

With a cry and a huge rush or air, the battle was finally over. Atemu stood victorious and Yugi...Yugi stood looking down, while a shadow covered his face. Yugi...

"Yugi, you fought a great battle, and for that you have granted my freedom."

All eyes were in confusion; I looked up, wondering what he had meant.

"I can go home," he smiled warmly at us, "Yugi's courage was all that I had needed to go where I truly belong."

The wedjet eye...it was the gateway to where he should have been all this time; I was just lucky that I had gotten to be his friend, yet I was never satisfied with what I had. This was it…

"Spirit of Pharaoh! Express your name to the wedjet eye!" Ishizhu instructed Atemu.

"My name is Atemu!" he yelled.

The wedjet eye had split in half opening like a door; it was the gateway, the portal. Mixed with uncertain contents but with memories of his past, he walked slowly to the portal.

_The wind_

_It's halting words are a gentle illusion_

_The clouds,_

_The broken future like a distant voice_

"Goodbye everybody. You have all my greatest thanks. May all of our adventures together be what we have with us to remember," he said, with a single wave.

As he turned back towards his destined path, I saw it. The chain around his neck that held the cartouche that I had gave to him earlier. He closed his purple orbs as if he was in pain too, but I knew his decision would not change.

"Wait, are you really going to leave us?" Tristen asked him.

I finally spoke up, "I know you have to go behind that light. But that light means separating from us. I don't understand your decision," _Why leave me..._

"Anzu, it is good that you don't understand," Joey said answering my question. "That we don't understand can make us remember it. So, it makes us not forget our story with him and the feeling that we have been together. So, let's send him to his world and to his destiny."

"_I'll never forget you..." _I whispered in silence with no voice.

_The moon,_

_A heart flowing in the clouded mirror_

_The stars,_

_Broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden.._

I tried to smile, knowing that will give him courage to go on, but in reality I was slowly breaking down. Piece by piece my heart started to shatter, my chest was nearly bursting from unshed tears...

"Yugi! It's doesn't matter whether you are Pharaoh or Atemu. You are Yugi. We are always friends no matter how much time has passed," he told him with a smile and a thumb up.

"Hai!" he said giving Joey a thumb up in return and walking away

My heart accelerated as he was just a foot away from the entrance...I frantically looked to my right; no one was making any move to stop him...and even to my left, no one! I knew this was my last chance, and my love for him lent me wings to my feet, as I tried to run up to him. Tears twinkled from my eyes like stars, as I screamed,

"ATEMU!"

_Isn't it beautiful_

_To walk together in each other's hands_

_I do so want to go,_

_To your city, your house, into your arms..._

But he couldn't hear me...with a flash, the portal was gone...I was broken in that sudden moment and the last pieces of my heart _tink _as they hit the floor...Crystal tears rolled down once more as it started to turn into cries. I stared at where he once stood...My legs gave way as I collapsed onto the ground. My friends rushed to my side, but I pushed them away.

I didn't have much time to think about what had just experience in that time, because of the massive stones of the once magnificent pyramid started to crumble. It crumbled like how I was broken and now even the memory of him would disappear forever.

My friends and I got of there safely with out any harm, except the gap without him. As I walked out of his life and on towards the new...I wanted to believe that I'd see him again one day...on that one faithful day...

"This isn't the legend of a special Pharaoh. Everyone has his or her own story…the story complete in the light. My story has just started..." as Yugi's voiced echoed throughout the rest of the day...

I knew my story was not even close to the end, because already it had hurt me so much. I had needed him….I would never leave him...I didn't want him to leave me...I wanted to tell him..._Aistheru Atemu- chan...Aishteru...don't leave me alone..._

_That face,_

_A soft touch,_

_Dissolving into the morning_

_I dream..._

* * *

Curinangelx3: So here's my prologue, what did you think? I guess I was crying when healing spirit told me what went on in the end, but the story did not end so you never know what might happen next. Please review and look out for "As seasons change", which is the sequel. Also the challenge fic is still on with Healing spirit, the matching prologue is called "Eternal and forever" and the sequel matching to "As seasons change" is called "Ragnarok Solstice". Well I hoped enjoy reading this, A lot more fics to go and your on your own to decide if you liked it or not. Don't worry, I won't get hurt if you don't like it, just don't flame me that much... 

Ok then, thanks for being patient enough to read all this. See you in the fics!


End file.
